


Date Night Colds

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin ends up getting a cold on the night she's supposed to plan date night.





	

Christen walked into the living room where Tobin was laying on the couch. She knew that look, she knew exactly what it meant, and she knew how much of a pain in her ass Tobin was about to be. It also meant their date night tonight was canceled. Tobin looked up and spotted Christen, instantly she pouted and reached for Christen. The forward walked over, laying against Tobin, she brushed the woman’s hair from her face. 

“Babe, you’re burning up,” Christen said, kissing Tobin’s forehead. Tobin whined, burying her face into Christen’s neck. Christen ran her hand through Tobin’s hair, trying to lull the woman to sleep. 

“I have a cold,” Tobin whined and Christen chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Yeah baby, you do.” Christen grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both with it. Tobin nuzzled Christen’s neck, keeping her eyes closed. “You want to watch something?”

“I don’t care,” Tobin rasped and Christen grabbed the remote, she turned the TV on putting The Grinch on. She chuckled as Tobin’s face popped out just a little, eyes bright with one of her favorite movies playing. 

“This work?” Tobin nodded, her head laying on Christen’s chest. Christen watched Tobin as she ran a hand through the woman’s hair. 

An hour later Christen woke up missing the weight that should be on top of her. She opened her eyes and didn’t see Tobin anywhere, the movie was long finished which meant Tobin had gotten bored. Christen sighed as she got up, Tobin was hard to keep still even without her being sick, with a cold though she was even more restless. Christen walked into the kitchen and found the woman, slumped over the kitchen table, fast asleep. 

“Tobin,” Christen said softly, rubbing Tobin’s back. “Babe, come on, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Christen looked at the table and chuckled, Tobin had woken up and was going over plays for soccer. She shook her head as she set the books aside. Tobin’s eyes slowly opened and blinked up at Christen.

“Hi,” Tobin said, a sleepy smile forming. 

“Come on Heath, let’s get you to bed.” Christen wrapped an arm around Tobin, lifting her up. She led them up to their bedroom, tucking Tobin in.

“But I’m not tired.” Tobin yawned betraying her own words.

“I know baby, but you have a cold, you need to rest so you can get better.” 

“But—”

“I’ll make you some soup and we can cuddle in bed ok?”

“I guess.” Tobin sighed and Christen repeated her earlier actions, turning another Christmas movie on for the woman. She watched Tobin snuggle further down into the blankets before walking out of the room.

It was barely 20 minutes later when she made her way back upstairs, this time to find Tobin flicking a deck of cards across the room. Christen narrowed her eyes while Tobin tried to hide the remaining cards behind her back. 

“I’ll trade you, cards for soup.”

“What kind of soup?” Tobin asked attempting to peer into the bowl.

“Beef veggie kind.” Christen moved the bowl away from her. 

“My favorite.”

“I know,” Christen said, trying not to smirk. She had picked up a few tips from Allie and Alex over the years.

“I guess that’s a fair trade.” Tobin handed the cards over as Christen climbed into the bed next to her. She handed the soup off, and a box of crackers before laying down herself. “I hate being sick at this time.”

“I know baby.” Christen sympathized with her, she really did. Tobin was horrible at being sick but watching the light fade from her because she couldn’t do the things she loved made it even worse.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Tobin sniffled, she reached into the nightstand. “I got tickets for that play you wanted to see tonight.” Christen looked over at Tobin, slightly shocked. Sometimes it seemed like Tobin was completely oblivious to the world, but she’d prove everyone wrong by pulling off sweet gestures like this. 

“What?” Christen sat up, taking the tickets from her. Sure enough, it was tickets to the play that Christen had brought up more than a few times to Tobin, gaining no interest in return.

“You talked about it so I figured I’d surprise you, it’s supposed to be my planned date night today… and well now I’m sick.” Christen pouted as Tobin explained, she kissed her temple and snuggled back into her side.

“That’s ok, I’d much rather stay in with you and watch Christmas movies and cuddle all night.” 

“Just cuddle?” Tobin wagged her eyebrows and Christen laughed.

“Just cuddle, sicky.” She kissed Tobin quickly. That was exactly how they spent the right of the night, cuddle in their bed, watching movies, before falling asleep together, praying Tobin’s cold would go away.

x-x-x

The next weekend Christen grinned as Tobin walked into their bedroom, it was her weekend to plan date night.

“So, what’s the plan? Casual, formal, pjs? Please say pjs.” Tobin grinned, kissing Christen.

“You tell me,” Christen said, handing Tobin an envelope. Tobin took it, inspecting the outside for a moment.

“Chris, these were for last weekend…”

“Look closer,” Christen said, a smile tugging at her lips. Tobin pulled the tickets out and saw the dates, she looked up at Christen shocked. “I called and explained and they gladly worked with me. So Tobin, what’s your plan for our date?” Christen asked and Tobin pulled her closer, kissing her again.

“To take the best woman in the world out to see a play that she’s talked about and make her the happiest woman alive.”

“You already make me that.”

“Even when I’m sick?”

“Even when you’re sick and being obnoxious trying to push yourself.” Christen smirked.

“Well, at least you love me.”

“At least there's that.” Christen grinned, kissing Tobin again. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of the new year! I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!


End file.
